In recent years, the computing speed of, for example, supercomputers has been increased. In order to realize the increased computing speed, a large-capacity data transmission technology is required to input/output large-capacity data from a Central Processing Unit (CPU). In an electrical interconnect technology using, for example, a copper wire, a circuit area, the number of transmission lines, and power consumption are remarkably increased with the increase of data capacity, which may make it difficult to realize a high computing speed. Thus, an optical interconnect technology is known which interconnects CPUs with light. In the optical interconnect technology, an optical transceiver using a silicon photonics (SiPH) technology is being developed which is compact to be suitable for large-scale integration and enables a fusion of electricity and light.
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-028106, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-236299, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-341529.